


Be Silent, Little Fucker!

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Sequel toCat-Perpetrated Homicide. . . more of Brian dealing with the cat.





	Be Silent, Little Fucker!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Dad, Justin, guess what?” Gus exclaimed, running toward the front door as the two men crossed the threshold.

“Well, judging from the wailing, I’m assuming it’s happening?” Brian asked, hanging up his jacket, and then doing the same with Justin’s.

“She went into labor a couple hours ago,” Lindsay supplied, suddenly appearing from the living room. “And she’s not wailing. She’s just uncomfortable.”

“Hey, you try popping out a kid . . . or five.” Mel glared at him as she came down the stairs, then stalked into the laundry room, where the expectant mother-to-be was currently ensconced.

“In certain twisted universes, he could.” Justin grinned wickedly, then wiggled his eyebrows at the taller man.

“I told you to stop reading those fucking comics.”

“Gotta get to know the competition.”

“If Rage ever pops a kid out of his ass, I’m suing you and Mikey for defamation of character.”

“Definitely wouldn’t hold up in court.”

“Jesus Christ!” Brian exclaimed, as Gus led them all toward the laundry room. “There has to be something to stop that fucking caterwauling!”

“Any suggestions?” Lindsay asked.

“Give me a minute.” Brian turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

Five minutes later he returned with several index cards that had been folded in half. He inched his way toward the blanket Little Fucker was lying on and began propping up the cards. Each had various slogans – SHUT UP, LITTLE FUCKER – SILENT BIRTH = CALM KITTIES – XENU SAYS “BE QUIET.”

“What the fuck, Brian?” Mel asked, as Justin doubled over in laughter.

“If it was good enough for TomKat, it’s good enough for Little Fucker. Besides, it was decreed by a sci-fi writer, and so it must be.”

“And if a sci-fi writer decrees Rage must pop a kid out of his ass?” Justin asked, struggling to catch his breath.

“I have a very good lawyer. And I’d still sue.”


End file.
